


The Sweetness of Tears: Revisited

by LollipopHime



Series: The Sweetness of Tears [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, An epilogue to The Sweetness of Tears, Character Death, Iori is 24, M/M, Nanase Tenn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopHime/pseuds/LollipopHime
Summary: Two years after his debut, 24-year-old Izumi Iori the solo idol finally gets a 3-day break from his work. He decides to revisit Sinra, the place where he met his significant other.Except this time, he is all alone.





	The Sweetness of Tears: Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Hewlo Lovely people Kenar here! So this is a oneshot that takes place after the events in "The Sweetness of Tears". Now, I THINK this can be read separately from the first multi-chapter one but I'm not so sure. It definitely contains spoilers of the first one but I wouldn't be surprised if someone reads this first to see if they want to read the first. Just let me know in the comments if you think this doesn't make sense to read on its own so I can update the note and descriptions ^^ Thank you!
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy guys!

_ _

_\---------------------------------_

_My name is Nanase Riku. As of now, I am 23._

_And this is the last year of my life. In fact, I only have a few months left._

_In this book, I am about to write about the life I’ve shared with the man I fell in love with._

_His name is Izumi Iori._

_*-*_-*

The solo idol Izumi Iori is hitting the road. His destination is the isolated village called “Sinra” where he grew up in.

_I’m sorry, Iori. I can’t come with you. Our schedule is very hectic!_

_It’s fine, Nii-san._

_...Will you be okay?_

_Yes. Don’t worry. I’ll give you a call if I need anything._

It is a long drive from the city to his hometown. Already, Iori’s head is filled with several unconnected thoughts. Some are sweet. Some are bitter. Most are the mixture of two.

In order to take his mind off things, he pops one of his most favourite CDs into the player. The melody of MEZZO’s “Miss You” starts to play. The man has to focus on the road, but when he has an opportunity, he glances at the front passenger seat.

_We used to sing this song together a lot. You would always pick Osaka-san’s part, saying you were older than me and all._

_This seat used to be adjusted to a lying position and you would curl up in it._

_We only spent around a year and a few months together..._

_yet it took me a long time to get used to not hearing the sound of your rough breathing anymore._

_*-*_-*

_Iori loves MEZZO very, very, very, very much. He is like the biggest fanboy on earth._

_He would always hum the tune of MEZZO songs while cooking even though I told him to sing Re:vale’s._

_I remember singing Silver Sky a lot, especially when I was in pain. I can’t really sing anymore, so I’m happy when Iori sings for me._

_The day I first met Iori, I sang that song too._

_He really hurt my feelings._

_Of course, I forgave him. I have, a long, long time ago._

_*-*_-*

Iori stops his car for a brief moment at the rest stop half way to the village.

“This is where I first kissed Riku”

_He was unwell that day. Our conversation was not exactly pleasant. It was a rough day for both of us. _

The taste and the softness of Riku’s lips is what Iori would never forget. The gentle warmth of Riku’s cheek plus his adorable flustered face...

It was such a pretty scene.

_*-*_-*

The village has changed so much in two years Iori almost did not recognise it when he stepped outside his car a minute ago. It has gotten more lively ever since the government announced the plan to extend the network of their high speed trains here. Iori’s hometown has become more modernised, with several new shops and restaurants now opened along the main street.

“It would be tough to reopen our bakery with all these competitors.”

The man stands in front of his humble shop which is displaying empty shelves. No waffling sweet smell comes out of it to attract customers. People are walking past, thinking it is just another old, abandoned shop.

There will never be another person staring at the selections of bread outside the window with pure, sparkling eyes ever again.

_*-*_-*

_Iori makes the best cake ever! He said Mitsuki is even better at it. Well, I don’t believe him. I don’t think any cake can get any better than what I’ve eaten. Vanilla cake with strawberry icing is my forever favourite, especially when he puts icing sugar decorations on it!_

_Ah...I definitely will miss the sweet taste of it. I’m going to ask Iori if we could make one today._

_*-*_-*

Iori walks upstairs to his room. Of course, dust has gathered over the remaining furniture. Other than his old single bed and some drawers, there is nothing much left. He decides there is no point being in here, so he walks back down, steps outside to explore the ‘new’ Sinra.

“Whoa”

Opposite to his house stands a massive bookstore, about three-quarter in size compared to the biggest one in the city. It seems pretty busy inside as well.

“Riku would love it here”

The dark haired man walks along the main street. He is fascinated by many shops with cute home decorations. There are even a few cafes here. Two years ago, they would go out of business from having no customers. Now, a few couples are sitting at the tables in front of the cafes, having their warm tea and desserts.

What surprises Iori is a certain jewellery shop that is located with other fashion shops near the end of the street. “NanaseJewel!” It brings back so many memories. “I thought Tenn-san said he would never open a branch here. Looks like he changed his mind.” There is a poster advertisement on the shop’s window which catches Iori’s eyes. “A special Jewellery set only sold in Sinra.”

Iori is a model on that poster. Of course, the media knows he is from ‘the tiny village Sinra’. In the picture, he wears a silver necklace with a pendant of contrasting blue and red gemstones and a matching thin bracelet on his wrist.

“Tenn-san didn’t say anything. He insisted that I have to be the model for this set of jewels. Well now I know why.”

_The blue and red jewels represents me and Riku._

Iori smiles a little before walking inside. “You’ve got yourself a customer, Tenn-san”

_*-*_-*

_I’ve only ever walked down the main street in Sinra a few times. It’s a pretty long road so I was never well enough to walk the whole way. Once, Iori and I took a walk together. At that time we did not know much about each other._

_The street was so quiet and empty it was a bit scary. The whole town was quiet anyway. We stopped at the only restaurant in the middle of the street. It was pretty fancy, but we were the only ones dining in there! Their food were pretty great. I told Iori there should be more people coming here. Iori didn’t agree with me though. He said it was nice and peaceful this way._

_Then he asked me out._

_He asked me to be his boyfriend. I couldn’t believe it! I even asked him back to check if he has forgotten about the fact that I am sick._

_He took my hand. And with a super cool voice, he said..._

_”My memory is sharp, unlike yours, Nanase-san.”_

_That nerve of that guy...that’s not how you ask people out!_

_I said yes._

_*-*_-*

“Wah! Aren’t you the idol Izumi Iori?!?!”

“Oh my god it’s really him!”

Iori did not expect anyone to recognise him here in his faraway hometown. Well, two years ago the super famous duo MEZZO could walk freely here without attracting attention (except from Iori himself). Iori is surely popular, but not at the same level as MEZZO and Re:vale.

A group of 4 teenage girls surrounds him, admiring Iori's 'sharp and cool' character up close. Iori smiles lightly at them and signs for them as asked. They ask a few trivial questions including “How come you are here today, Iori-san?”.

“Ah, I’m here to visit my husband’s grave.”

Iori continues to smile even though the girls have dropped theirs. His love life is not a secret to the media. After all, his debut song is about Riku, and it is not the only one about him.

_*-*_-*

_Sometimes, our conversation turns very grim. Still, Iori and I know we need to talk about it. I need Iori to be prepared for my death. I also need to accept my own fate._

_If I have to be honest, I’m very scared, but I’m more afraid for Iori._

_Will he be okay when I leave? Will Tenn-nii be okay? Will they fight?_

_At least I’m glad Iori has discovered his hidden passion._

_This is the best I could do. The rest is up to them to forge their own paths._

_*-*_-*

The dark haired man walks along the river. This is probably the only place in Sinra that stays the same. The spot where he met Riku for the second time remains untouched: grassy and full of broken branches. Iori sings while walking at a slow pace until he gets to the part with a large stone bridge built over the river fork. The other side of the bridge takes Iori to the wide open field of colourful flowers. At the top of that flowery hill stands a small but peaceful cemetary.

_*-*_-*

_I’ve always wanted to go there. I could see so many flowers in the far distance from my secret singing spot. I know it’s impossible, so I’m grateful that Iori, Tenn-nii and even Yaotome-san show me pictures of the beautiful places they have been to._

_To me, the lake near the city is the number one place in my mind._

_It was mesmerised by it because what happened there makes me the happiest man in the world._

_*-*_-*

“Izumi Iori”

On top of the flowery hill in front of a certain gravestone stands a man with a light pink hair in all black outfit. The cool breeze at the hilltop helps fight the feeling of grief which usually rains down heavily in a place like this.

Deep blue eyes meet with a jewel-like pink pair. Those eyes remind Iori of Riku. Then again, Riku’s eyes were much softer. They showed more feelings.

“Tenn-san...”

“I knew you would come here, Izumi”

Iori simply nods. Then he joins Tenn in standing before a grave of someone they both love dearly.

“Hey, Riku.”

_I will not cry. Not when I stand in front of you, Riku. Two years ago, I wanted you to be the happiest man ever. It turned out I was the one who was, and still is, the happiest man. I love both the painful and the sweetest moments in our relationship. When I do cry, I cry remembering the those lovely smiles on your face. Sure, sometimes it's too hard. If that's the case then I sing. I sing so that people will smile the same way you did. _

_*-*_-*

_Iori_

_I don’t think I can write much more._

_Know that you are the sweetest husband ever._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like that little 'epilogue' ^^ kudos, bookmarks and (nice) comments are always always appreciated!!!! I wrote this because I wanted to write a bit about Iori after Riku was gone. Turns out its not really about him that much...haha....  
If you wanna contact me or anything, my twitter is @kenarkrsun ^^


End file.
